Toda Luz tiene una Sombra
by Yeaaa.No
Summary: No todo es tan feliz como parase, por que cuando alguien gana otro pierde y cuando alguien vive otro muere. Por que hay una historia tras todo, feliz o amarga, en luz o en sombra. Naruto se dará cuanta que mientras el veía la luz otos solo ven sombra.


Toda Luz tiene una Sombra

Era un día muy soleado en Konoha, todos parecían disfrutar del cálido sol que bañaba a la ciudad y todo parecía estar muy de costumbre y en el Centro de Información de Konoha todo parecía estar calmado.

"Sólo no toques nada" Una kunoichi le dijo a Naruto un poco molesta después de colocar el último de los libros que previamente Naruto había tumbado.

"Sólo siéntate aquí y no toques nada" La kunoichi le mandó dándole una silla. Este se sentó frustrado, no solo tenia que estar allí por obligación, este era el lugar mas aburrido en toda Konoha y el se encontraba allí en un día tan soleado como aquel.

"¿En que puedo ayudar?" La voz de la kunoichi dijo a un visitante, Naruto levanto la vista y vio una mujer joven de cabellos oscuros parada al otro lado del estante.

"Si por favor, quisiera saber si ustedes mantienen algún tipo de tumba a los ninjas caídos…" La muchacha de cabellos oscuros dijo.

"Pues claro, la piedra…" la kunoichi contesto pero fue interrumpida.

"No, me refiero a los ninjas de otros países" La muchacha corrigió rápidamente.

"Déjeme verificar… ¿Cuál es el nombre del ninja?" La kunoichi pregunto.

"Toya, nagasaki Toya" La muchacha contesto dulcemente.

"Del pueblo escondido en la arena, ¿verdad?" La kunoichi dijo agarrando un libro con el símbolo de el pueblo escondido en la arena.

"No…" La kunoichi miro con extrañedad a la muchacha, no era común que se visitara un ninja caído que no fuese de Konoha que no fuese del arena ya que era un aliado, especialmente desde el ataque de Orochimaru.

"Del pueblo escondido en el sonido" Ambos Naruto y la kunoichi miraron con gran asombro a la muchacha.

"Am… Ok…"La kunoichi agarro un libro muy fino, un poco polvoroso con el símbolo del sonido en el. "Cual es su nombre?"

"Aiko, Higuchi Aiko" La muchacha contesto calmadamente.

"Señorita Aiko, este es Naruto, el te llevara al cementerio" La kunoichi dijo haciéndole señales a Naruto para que se levantara.

"Muchas gracias" Aiko contesto.

"Toma, este es el mapa del cementerio, el círculo en rojo es donde debe estar la tumba… Naruto, vigílala muy de cerca… podría ser una espía" La kunoichi le susurró a Naruto antes de que este se fuera con Aiko.

Naruto caminaba junto a Aiko por la calle, esta parecía muy normal, excepto por todo el negro que estaba usando, esta tenia puesto un traje que la falda cubría sus rodillas, las mangas del traje eran largas en forma de campana y el cuello del traje iba muy pegado a su cuello. Esta llevaba el pelo suelto y le llegaba a su cintura, su pollina la tenía recogida de atrás de sus orejas y en su pelo estaba puesto un tipo de diadema del cual colgaba una maya fina tapándole mitad de su cara pero se podía ver claramente a través de la malla y también llevaba unos zapatos de taco formales y una cartera que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo, todo de color negro.

Naruto no entendía por que alguien del pueblo del sonido quería ver la tumba de un ninja caído, los ninjas del pueblo del sonido eran personas muy malas, solo les importa ganar poder y por eso siguen al malvado de Orochimaru, pero esta muchacha se ve nada como ellos, tal vez la persona que busca mato a algún querido de ella y viene a deshonrar su tumba o de algo por el estilo.

"Aiko, verdad?..."

"Si"

"¿De donde vienes?"

"Del pueblo del sonido" Naruto no sabia que pensar.

"¿Estas de luto?... Digo…por que pareces eso vestida todo de negro"

"Pues si…"

"¿Alguien importante murió?" La muchacha dejo escapar una pequeña risa burlona.

"Toya… el que voy a visitar" Pronto llegaron al cementerio y caminaron hasta la parte mas lejana, hasta una pared de piedra muy brillosa, esta era muy larga y se extendía para ambos lados, la piedra parecía soportar una pequeña loma con una cruz blanca en esta, en la piedra estaban escritos los nombres de muchas personas. Al llegar, Aiko miro a Naruto confundida, este miro el mapa que le habían entregado y apuntó a una sección. Aiko buscó el nombre hasta encontrarlo. Luego sacó una rosa blanca de su cartera y un envase de cristal. Luego una botella de agua. Vertió un poco de agua en el florero de cristal y coloco la rosa en el y la pone en el piso debajo de donde estaba el nombre que buscaba, luego se queda parada mirando el nombre y nada mas.

"¿Lo conocía?" Naruto pregunto intrigado.

"Si, era mi novio… Nos íbamos a casar" Naruto le miro a la cara súbitamente y pudo ver una gran angustia, esta no le miro pero siguió hablando.

"Nosotros vivimos mucho antes en donde hoy se considera el pueblo del sonido. Nacimos y crecimos en un pequeño pueblo campesino, era muy tranquilo y todos se conocían, todos vivían en paz. El y yo crecimos juntos toda la vida, cuando empezamos a salir, el pueblo sufría una gran crisis. No fue muy notable para algunos pero otros sufrían grandemente. Su padre vendía harina, la semilla de harina pero en un ataque inesperado sus terrenos fueron unos de los afectados y el negocio fracaso en poco tiempo, para entonces un hombre de nombre Orochimaru declaro el lugar como suyo y comenzó a reclutar a personas para que se convirtieran en ninjas y le ayudaron en sus propósitos. Yo le dije que no fuera que habían mas opciones pero el siempre fue necio y se le unió, estuvo ausente por un año, cuando por fin regresó parecía otro, físicamente era irreconocible, pero la verdad que por dentro seguía siendo el mismo, no paso mucho cuando me propuso matrimonio, yo acepte muy feliz. Una semana antes de la boda fue llamado para una misión pero nunca regreso. No fue hasta…

Recuerdo

_Aiko se encontraba sentada en un asiento triste y muy ansiosa, llevaba puesto un kimono blanco y su pelo estaba recogido.  
"No regresara" Otra muchacha comento._

_"¡Llegara! Solo esperen"_

_"Han pasado cinco horas, ya los invitados se fueron"_

_"Eso no importa. Mientras llegue, nada más importa" Luego un toque en la puerta._

_"¡Pase!" Gritó la muchacha._

_"Con permiso, busco a los padres de Nagasaki Toya" Un ninja dijo leyendo el nombre de un papel._

_"¡Yo soy su prometida!" Aiko dijo levantandose y caminando hacia el ninja. "Me lo puede decir a mí" El ninja la miró por un momento._

_"Lo sentimos mucho pero, Nagasaki Toya ha fallecido" Aiko se quedó mirando al ninja, pero éste no parecía tener ninguna reacción._

_"¿Cómo? No puede ser" Los ojos de Aiko comenzaron a llorar y ésta pronto cayó al piso "NO!" Gritó entre sollozos "NO!"_

Fin del recuerdo

"Pero nunca me quisieron decir dónde falleció, he estado buscándolo todo este tiempo, pero no hace poco me dijeron que hubo un ataque por parte del sonido aquí para el tiempo que él murió y aquí está" Ésta dijo aguantando un llanto y sacó una sombrilla negra y la abrió y recostó sobre su hombro unos segundos después comenzó a llover.

"Él siempre me decía 'No sé cómo lo haces, de verdad ¿Cómo sabes que va a llover?" Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla "Yo siempre le contestaba 'simplemente lo siento' y siempre se reía" Aiko sacó una foto de un muchacho y una muchacha sonriendo, la muchacha parecía ser ella.

"Ésta nos la tomamos antes de que se destruyeran los terrenos de su padre, el fondo son los terrenos" Aiko dice y se limpia la cara con la mano, la foto se encontraba en un pequeño marco de plástico, ésta lo coloca junto a la rosa. Luego, se quitó una sortija que tenía en un dedo y la coloca dentro del florero.

"Me la regaló antes de irse" Aiko se para y mira a Naruto.

"¿Me podrías llevar de vuelta al centro de información?"

"Uh... sí" Éste contestó y se unió a ella debajo de la sombrilla para no mojarse más.

Naruto siempre pensó que todos en el pueblo del sonido eran malvados y sólo merecían la muerte, pero después de todo, ellos también son personas que sienten y padecen y sobre todo aprendió que toda luz tiene sombra.

Ok yo no se si existe algo así de la tumba de ninjas caídos pero de otros pueblos, es invención misa... amenos que exista... en ese caso no lo sabia y se siente muy raro... pero estoy muy segura que no... De todas formas... espero que les aya gustado, por favor dejen revews, me gustaría saber que piensan.


End file.
